krymologyfandomcom-20200222-history
Squares in Feodosia
Squares in Feodosia. None of the Theodosia squares has its own status, and yet their names are used in the work of local authorities and the press. * Railway Station Square - the area at the Feodosia station, which is part of the administrative Aivazovsky Avenue, is the main venue for city events (parade and festive rally at the Victory Day, the annual concert dedicated to the City Day, New Year's festivities, here sets up the main urban tree). On the square is located the historic building of the hotel "Astoria", the city Hall of Fame and a statue of Lenin. * The square near the cinema "Crimea" (hereinafter and in official treatment administration) is a fully pedestrianized, congestion of the Kirov street is blocked by a massive flower beds. This square Gorky Street enters Aivazovsky Avenue, the main building - a cinema Crimea, built on the ruins of the Great Patriotic War Feodosia gymnasium and the building of Children's Music School № 1, previously owned City Committee of the Communist Party. On the main staircase theater Crimea gala concert dedicated to the Victory Day, the Day of the activities of the city, the rest of the summer, the area is a center for children's race track. The square face two parks - Memorial Park, Victory Park and the tower of St. Constantine (also known as the Central Park of Culture and Recreation) * Market Square, which is the hub of almost all bus routes in the city (except number 13), is a busy bus station. At the west side it adjoins the market hall, the south - the territory of the Feodosia RES (district energy networks - territorial division of the company "Krymenergo"), to the west - the old cemetery with Theodosia input chapel and All Saints Church, in the north area opens wide street Soviet, and to the east (toward the sea) goes Nazukin street. * Square of the "White Acacia" is neck ties between the center and the north of the city. Russian Street (on the square "White basin," passing in Simferopol highway), connecting to the street of Karl Marx, rests in its own continued walking - the only way out to the west in a narrow street of Victory. Dominates the area of the former factory building "White Acacia", now converted into an office on the first floor is the city's largest bakery. In a historic building - № 17 on the street Russian, hidden near trees is school number 3. At the west side of the square goes Landscape hill slopes are traditionally decorated with flower arrangements. * Cannon Square - Phillips Square, which is adjacent to the highway Simferopol Crimea Street, a line which continues after landfall conditionally Volodarskii street. On the square is the red building Feodosia polytechnic, two square - Square guns, so named because of anti-aircraft guns, for many years as a monument to the Feodosiya landing to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the liberation of Feodosia, but was dismantled in 2006, and fourth triangular square between Simferopol highway and Crimean street. * Bus station's square - a vast area on which stands the Church of St. Catherine, raised island between the area and the street Fedko. Category:City of Feodosia